


Pole-Cat

by Grover33



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grover33/pseuds/Grover33
Summary: I gatti non sono dei semplici animali domestici, ma dei veri e propri componenti della famiglia.Charles ne è convinto fin da quando era bambino e, con l'avvicinarsi del Natale, riceverà un regalo inaspettato dalla persona più insospettabile.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Pole-Cat

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata nel 2019.
> 
> Ovviamente è pura finzione.

Quello tra Charles e i gatti è stato un amore a prima vista, sbocciato già in tenera età.

Da bambino, spesso, ad una festa in compagnia degli amichetti preferiva una serata tranquilla a sonnecchiare sul divano con il suo micio acciambellato sulla pancia.

"Il gatto è un piccolo _conquistador_! Lo sai che nell'antico Egitto era adorato come un dio?"  
Difendeva sempre il suo piccolo animale da compagnia, diventando talvolta petulante.

"Il gatto è l'animale del diavolo!"  
Ribatteva Pierre facendo all'amico una linguaccia per provocarlo. Sebbene ingigantisse alcune leggende medievali, crescendo, non aveva cambiato idea: a suo parere il gatto non sarebbe mai stato un animale domestico!

Eppure era stato lui ad abbracciare Charles, senza prenderlo in giro, e a stargli accanto per aiutarlo a superare la morte di Romeo, il gattino rosso con il quale aveva  
vissuto in simbiosi per buona parte della sua infanzia.

Adesso, quindici anni dopo, Pierre guarda con sospetto quell'essere misterioso e indipendente, pigro e sfuggente che sarà suo temporaneo coinquilino.  
Ha cercato di organizzare la casa per una (breve) convivenza felice ma quel piccolo demonietto dal passo felpato sembra aver già capito che non hanno nessuna affinità  
elettiva e non lo sceglierebbe mai come suo padrone.  
Anzi sembra combinarne di tutti i colori perché possano partecipare al prossimo casting per una puntata di _"My cat from Hell"_.  
Durante le poche ore di convivenza, l'arzillo felino gli ha già ha teso agguati finché non lo ha fatto inciampare e cadere per terra come una pera cotta, si è tranquillamente acciambellato sulla sua fetta di pizza e, quando gli ha distrutto anche l'albero di Natale, il ragazzo ha deciso di averne decisamente fin sopra i capelli.  
Soltanto che, invece di chiamare Jackson Galaxy, telefona all'insospettabile complice di questo pasticcio.

"Volevo un animale docile da compagnia, non una tigre che mi soffia appena mi avvicino!"  
Urla esasperato.

"Io ti avevo suggerito di regalare un _gatto a nove code_ a quello stronzo...Ma tu non mi hai voluto ascoltare!"  
Ribatte ironico, quasi con sufficienza, Max dall'altro capo della cornetta. Pierre sospetta di aver chiesto aiuto alla persona sbagliata ma non è disposto a prendersi tutte le colpe.

"Mi hai convinto tu a prendere questo batuffolo pericoloso dicendo che i gatti rossi sono una leggenda vivente, che sono passionali, scaltri e furbi. Star del cinema!"  
"Dei piccoli leoni in miniatura, no?"  
Sghignazza l'olandese compiaciuto.  
"In effetti ti somiglia con la sua aria da piccolo bandito. Mi ha appena distrutto casa e fa le fusa. Adesso ha quest'espressione di chi ha appena ascoltato Helmut ed ha capito quello che dice!"  
Max ride di cuore per poi aggiungere una postilla di sincerità che concede a pochi.  
"Sono sicuro che Charles amerà il tuo regalo. Purché lo tenga lontano dal paddock: non vorrei diventasse il prossimo spuntino di Roscoe!"

Seduto al pianoforte, Charles sta riproducendo Silent Night.  
Sforzarsi di suonare bene i pezzi facili è molto meglio che eseguire in modo mediocre i pezzi difficili e sfiora i tasti con _dita d'acciaio in guanti di velluto_.  
La vita è come un pianoforte, pensa con malinconica filosofia: i tasti bianchi rappresentano la felicità, quelli neri la tristezza.

Lo sguardo gli cade sul Maneki-Neko in bella mostra sulla mensola, con la zampina alzata. Il _gatto della fortuna_ , arrivato insieme a Pierre, al suo ritorno dopo un anno in Giappone.  
La vita non è mai in bianco e nero, si corregge Charles. E’ una lotta continua.  
Persino il musicista, quando appoggia le mani sui tasti del pianoforte, non fa altro che cercare colori e sfumature.

Ridacchia ripensando al suo regalo di Natale per l'amico: le loro urla di gioia, di rivalsa e di riscatto a coronare due domeniche da sogno da riascoltare ogni volta che vuole.  
É davvero curioso di scoprire cosa riceverà in cambio, nel loro scambio di doni natalizi.

Nemmeno nelle sue fantasie più assurde si immaginava, mezz'ora dopo, intento ad accarezzare un micino soffice come una nuvola mentre Pierre si disinfetta l'ennesimo graffio sulla mano.  
Un gatto giocherellone che ha già conquistato Charles mentre saltella per la stanza, striscia come un serpente e poi gli si raggomitola tra le braccia; facendo capire di  
averlo già scelto come padrone.  
"Soltanto con me si è comportato da piccola iena! Sono sicuro che ha provato una specie di perverso piacere nel farmi incazzare!"  
Obietta Pierre, infatti appena Charles lo prendo in braccio è tutto bravo e giocoso se invece osa avvicinarsi lui, tira fuori gli artigli come se volesse difendersi.  
"Le persone che non amano i gatti, non hanno ancora incontrato quello giusto. Questa tigre in miniatura sarà mille volte più divertente di metà della gente con cui ci tocca vivere in questo mondo!"  
Sorride il nuovo, felice padrone del gatto.  
"Intanto che ti trasformi in una vecchia zitella circondata da gatti, hai già deciso che nome dargli?"  
Charles ha un'illuminazione improvvisa e proclama con un sorriso luminoso:  
"Pole- Cat!"

"Polecat? Vabbè che è un po' stronzo, come tutti i gatti d'altronde, ma non ti sembra una punizione eccessiva chiamarlo _puzzola_?"  
"Sono stato quello che ha conquistato più pole position durante la stagione. Il gatto del pole-man si chiamerà Pole-Cat!"

Sentenzia soddisfatto della sua scelta logica, facendo spallucce e premiando il suo nuovo peloso amico con carezze e grattini sulla pancia, sotto al mento e dietro le orecchie.  
L'altro suo amico, quello umano, alza gli occhi al cielo e poi scuote la testa rassegnato.  
Incontrerà Pole-Cat molte volte nel prossimo futuro. Soprattutto se è vero che _i gatti hanno sette vite._


End file.
